Dance with the Devil
by britneyissolame
Summary: Alois x Ciel Alois loves Ciel but does Ciel love him back?. Sebastian attempts to stop but pairing but will he fail to do so?. Ciel's first and last dance with the Devil. Rated M Yaoi! First chapter is short but they will be longer as the story goes along
1. Chapter 1 In the morning

"A. . . Al. . .lois!," ciel moaned breathlessly.  
"Do you love me now?," Alois asked pumping him self vigorously into the younger master.  
"Shut up. . .hnng. . . I- I'm going to . . .cum!," Ciel indicated glaring into Alois's serene blue eye's piercing into Ciel's blue orbs. Alois smiled as he thrust in harder witnessing the feeble side of Ciel Phantomhive.  
"M-move Alois. . .I'm going to. . .uhgghn," Ciel grunted finally releasing.  
"So. . . About that question I asked you," Alois said looking down at the boy he yearned for.  
"Alois, you expected me to fall in love with you because of this?," Ciel asked glancing down at they're body's, Ciel's legs still wrapped around Alois's hips.  
"No because I did this with love and you put no effort into escaping it," Alois sneered kissing Ciel's soft delicate lips.  
"Uhghm," Ciel huffed throwing his head aside and away from Alois's firm lips.  
There was a muted knock on the door, making Ciel flinch petrified, he answered.  
"Y-yes Sebastian?."  
"My lord, Claude has come to pick up Trancy."  
"Tell him I'll be out side quickly," Sebastian bowed acting as if the door where Ciel.  
"Get off me and leave," Ciel snapped attempting to push Alois off of him but Alois did not fall over , instead he was positioned in that same spot with Ciel's legs still wrapped around his slim hips. Ciel couldn't move his legs, he wanted to but something inside him forbid that act and glued him self onto Alois Trancy.  
"I'm moving, Ciel," Ciel's heart stopped and his heart grew mournful.  
"Why?," Ciel asked looking back into the blondes eyes.  
"I don't know but what I do know is that. . . I love you," Alois kissed him one last time and chuckled at the thin strip of saliva dangling from both of there lips.  
Alois climbed out of bed, dropping the bluenettes legs. A strong frown crossed Ciel's gentle face "You just had sex with me and then you say you're moving?," Ciel asked sitting up covering his nude body with the white bed sheet. Alois laughed and pulled on his normal clothes "I thought you didn't love me Phantomhive."  
"I don't!"  
"Then what was the pussy comment for?," Alois asked pulling his purple coat over his shoulders.  
"Ahh, what I'm trying to say is, you're a fucking slut!," Ciel mummbled climbing out of bed and changing furiously.  
"No one's going to be able to touch you like I had," Alois purred walking out of the room.  
Sebastian slowly walked into Ciel's bed room only to be terrified by the destroyed bed.  
"Sebastian, get dinner ready," Ciel commanded still glancing out the door replaying Alois's exit over over again.  
"Yes, young master," Sebastian began to walk out the door but stopped half way.  
"Ciel, please do not go near that Trancy slut ever again."  
Funny, exactly what I call him, Ciel thought looking up into his crimson red eye's.  
"Don't worry, Sebastian. If he lays a finger on me, he'll be dead!," Ciel murmured knocking over a silver sword which lay against the side of his bed.

"What toke you so long?," Claude asked walking out of the building holding the door open for Alois's exit.  
"Hunothing, this will show how much Ciel really love's me," Alois whispered psychoticly planting evil smirk on his face.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2 At noon

"What toke you so long?," Claude asked walking out of the building holding the door open for Alois's exit.  
"Hunothing, this will show how much Ciel really love's me," Alois whispered psychoticly planting evil smirk on his face.

_

Ciel sipped down the tea thinking about the avent that toke place earlier that evening.  
It haunted him, the pleasure of it was scareing and unbearably.  
It was painful pleasure.  
Never in a thousand years Ciel thought he might actually be "in love" with Alois Trancy. It was dreadful to think about but a part of Ciel grew infatuated with the blonde master as the flashbacks frolicked in his mind. Ciel swallowed the tea as he watched his butler enter the room. The demon butler bowed and planted a small kiss on Ciels hand.  
Ciel's heart didn't skip even though Ciel was partly attracted to Sebastian, his heart didn't pound as hard as it did when ever Alois would do such a thing a give Ciel a hug. Ciel pulled away his hand and glared into his red eyes.  
"Is anything wrong, young master," Sebastian asked standing up right. Ciel sighed, placed his nuckles at the bottom of his chin and glanced out the window.  
"What happened earlier?."  
"That's none of your business."  
Sebastian ran his fingers down his jaw line and pulled his gentle face to meet his.  
"This isn't like you, something happened earlier with that Trancy kid but you just won't say it," Ciel slapped away his hand and slumped back into his chair.  
"We. . . Kissed," Ciel said simply taking another sip of his tea.  
"Kissed?."  
"Yes."  
"Why where the sheets nearly torn to bits?," Ciel flinched as another image popped into his head. "We made out but don't worry Sebastian. Remember what I said earlier?," Sebastian nodded and handed Ciel a letter.  
"What is this?."  
"A letter from Alois he handed It to me before me left," Ciel set down his cup of tea and slowly opened to letter but before he could pull it out, Sebastian interrupted "Ciel, I know you're afraid to face the fact that you feel something toward Alois but I'd just like you to know that I would NEVER allow you to be with him," Sebastian bowed and left the room leaving Ciel with a mental heart attack.  
"Awwoo, it's like the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet!," a voice sung "Alois, Alois, why art thou Alois?," Grell sung jumping in front of Ciel sending him to jump in his set. "Ha ha but of course it is between thee Trancy and thee Phantomhive, it is beautiful but we all know how it plays out in the end," Grell said slightly tapping Ciel's top hat. He smiled hysterically.  
"How did you get in here?," Ciel asked searching for enterance besides the one.  
"Awe, I've been here the whole time. Now open it," Grell clapped his hands enthusiastically.  
Ciel frowned and slide the letter out of the envelope, his heart began to pound as he unfolded the paper. Grell sqealled with glee making Ciel cringe at the thought of this turning out like Romeo ans Juliets Tragedy with every little tragic flaw, he had to be careful.

Dear, Ciel Phantomhive

I'll be there later tonight to have our final dance but hopefully not our final kiss

- Alois Trancy

What does he mean by this?, Ciel thought tilting his head to side as if he had read the letter inbcorrectly.  
"Our final dance but not our final kiss?," Ciel mumbled still questioning this poorly written letter.  
Grell ripped the paper out of Ciel's grasp and giggled at the sight.  
"Awe, you're final date before he moves how romantic but remember Romeos stupid slip? You have to careful young master!," Grell sung skipping out of the room and throwing the letter onto the floor. Ciel glanced down at the paper rereading the letter.  
"He's right," Ciel whispered.

Alois skipped through the corridors remembering Ciel's furious blush and helplessness as he thrust him self into the Uke. He halted as he spotted Claude roaming through the hall's.  
"Claude!," Alois called catching up to his haste.  
"Yes?," Claude halted from his stroll and bowed to Alois's presence.  
"In a few minutes be ready to take me to the Phantomhive boy's house hold," Claude stood up straight and flinched at the touch of Alois's fingers running up his tall arms.  
"Teach me how to dance, Claude," Alois commanded placing both his hands on Claude's broad shoulders.  
"Follow me," Claude said removing the soft hands from his shoulders and wrapping one into his.  
Claude led Alois into a empty ballroom and walked into the center. He held out Alois's right hand and threw his left onto his shoulder.  
"So?," Alois asked waiting for the graceful movements of there body's. Claude slide his right hand down Alois's slim waist.  
"Place your feet on mine, it'll be easier for you to learn that way," Alois frowned and glared through his square glasses.  
"I can learn without the guidance I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm quick on my feet!," Alois snapped.  
"What makes you believe you're no longer worthy of the title "young" ?." Alois immediately thought of Ciel and what had happened earlier. He kept his mouth shut.  
"I don't need the guidance, now, just teach me!," Claude lead him around the room with they body's pressed against each others but Alois failed continuously stumbling on his own two feet.  
"Claude."  
"You need the guidance don't you?," Alois nodded shyly stepping on his butlers feet.  
As soon as Alois positioned him self on Claude, Claude led him across the room gently guiding his master. Alois monitored the way Claude over powered him and led him leaving Alois speechless and watching Claude's supremacy he would soon copy.


	3. Chapter 3 At night

"You need the guidance don't you?," Alois nodded shyly stepping on his butlers feet.  
As soon as Alois positioned him self on Claude, Claude led him across the room gently guiding his master. Alois monitored the way Claude over powered him and led him leaving Alois speechless and watching Claude's supremacy he would soon copy.

Ciel feel to his knees and slowly reached for the letter.  
"I don't want to marry Elizabeth," Ciel whispered clutching the paper and scrambling it into his fist.  
Grell picked his head inside the room as soon as her heard that faint comment.  
"Ciel, you make me want to cry , Lizzie is like Paris from Shakespeare's play. Oh, how Juliet longed to marry Romeo but not that mutt Paris!," Grell cried pulling the boy up to his feet.  
"Get away, homo!," Ciel yelled jumping back angrily.  
"Ha ha, you make me smile , you really do. Hear who's talking," Grell snapped making Ciel realize his choosen words.  
Ciel feel to his knees once again. Am I really falling in love with that slut?, Ciel ran his slim fingers through his blue hair knocking off his top hat.  
"I don't want to marry that bloody bitch, she's my cousin for fuck sake!," Grill sighed and placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder.  
"Grell, help me," Ciel begged whipping away his tears.  
"Don't stand around and view this as that stupid play, help me!."  
"Sigh. Only if you admit it," Ciel removed his fingers from hair and looked up at Grell's forest green eyes.  
"Admit that you love Alois and I will help you," Grell said seriously for the first time.  
"I love Alois," Ciel whispered shamefully. Grill began to cheer up, this tragic story not only made Ciel cry and shake with the terror of marring someone they despise but it also made Grell weep, this was a twisted Romeo ans Juliet play.  
"Cheer up, a noble shouldn't marry another noble, a noble should have the choice of marrying who they love. I'll try my best to convince Lizzie's mother. I know Sebastian doesn't approve but he doesn't have know," Grell clapped his hands happily and lifted Ciel from the floor.  
"Thank you, Grell."  
"Anything for the person Sebas-chan is loyal to."

"Please, Ciel is in love with someone else!," Grill begged the blonde.  
"No, he is 13 this little crush will pass over he has to marry a woman not another man," Grell pulled out his chainsaw and swung it into the air.  
"Oh, really, because he clearly said "I don't want to marry that annoying bitch" if you don't let the young noble marry who he chooses," Grell powered his chainsaw "I guess ,it's candles out for you missy." She shoke it terror and stepped back word "ok, he doesn't have to marry Elizabeth."  
"Great, you wouldn't want your daughter marrying somone who hates her anyways do you?," Grell hide his chainsaw.  
"N-no."

Ciel rested his cheeks on his closed fist and glanced out the window like he had done often.  
"Ciel, Alois has arrived, he is waiting for you in the ball room," Sebastian called entering his masters room. Sebastian cought a glimps at Ciel's puffed red eyes, swolllen , a sharp crimsom red, this wasn't like Ciel. He never had this much mood swings. Sebastian pulled out his handkerchief walked up to the blue hair boy and whipped away his tears. His butler gently slide  
The handkerchief down his cheeks swipping away the wet drips.  
"Get away!," Ciel snapped slapping away his butlers hand.  
"Anything for you, young master," Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Ciel walked into the empty ball room and glanced at the two butlers leand against the walls watching over there young master.  
Ciel's heart skipped as he spotted Alois standing in between the butlers. His golden hair shown with the lighting. He wore that same thing as usual a purple coat, forest green vest, shorts, and brown chestnut boots.  
Alois swam into Ciel's navy blue eyes.  
Alois walked up to the bluenette and pushed his body against his own, he held out his right hand and threw his left over his shoulders, just like Claude had done.  
Ciel's eyes grew wide and his heart sank and the blondes sudden actions. Alois leaned down to Ciel's ear  
"Grell told me, shes done for," Alois whispered making Ciel's body tingle.


	4. Chapter 4 At midnight

Alois walked up to the bluenette and pushed his body against his own, he held out his right hand and threw his left over his shoulders, just like Claude had done.  
Ciel's eyes grew wide and his heart sank and the blondes sudden actions. Alois leaned down to Ciel's ear  
"Grell told me, shes done for," Alois whispered making Ciel's body tingle.

_

Alois pulled away and looked into phantom's eyes  
"May I have this walst?," Alois asked slipping his fingers in between Ciel's.  
"Y-yes," Ciel said.  
They glidded across the room, Ciel stumbled on his own two feet, as always. Although Sebastian already thought him how to walts Ciel just grew nervous around Alois and forgot everything, forgot how to walts ,forgot sebastian, forgot his own name.  
"It seems Alois is getting what he aways wanted," Claude said folding his arms.  
"Not this time," Sebastian scurried up to the two boys.  
Alois slowed down and leand in to kiss Ceil. Ciel's heart pounded furiously, he was anxious and leand in as well but before there lips could meet someone tugged Ciel and pulled his away instantly. Ciel looked aside to see who is was who pulled him away and grew furious.  
"What the hell Sebastian!"  
"You can't take him away you bastard!.didn't you see how this was the only time Ciel has ever smiled, his smile is gentle and filled with love and joy," Alois claimed running the Palm of his hand down Ciel's supple cheek.  
Sebastian slapped Alois's hand away and pulled Ciel closer to him. Alois chuckled and clutched his hand in pain.  
"Just as I planned," Alois whispered evily.  
"I cammand you to leave!."  
"Awe, you can't kick me out sweet butler, it is Ciel's choice," Sebastian slide his hand over Ciel's mouth muffling his screams.  
"Me and Ciel had sex," Alois said deliberately pushing Sebastian over the edge.  
"WHAT!."  
"MMMMUHHMMM," Ciel screamed begging for Alois's silence. Ciel was shocked he had never seen Sebastian so mad and loud.  
"Ciel, is mine," Alois snapped. Claude stood back and watched Alois's plan unravel.  
"And you know what else?, I killed Elizabeth. Grell informed me about everything Ciel, I knew her grandmother wouldn't approve so I toke the initiative to kill that filthy mutt."  
"Where's Grell?," Sebastian asked the smirking blonde.  
"He's on his way to bring it."  
"Bring what?."  
"The poison," Sebastian red eyes shown fear and frustration. He couldn't believe what was happening, or atleast, what he thought was happening.  
"You see, Grell is going to bring "the poison", It's a code word. Let Ciel go!," Ciel pulled Sebastian's hand away and ran up to Alois, panting for air, gasping loudly.  
"Explain this letter!," Ciel yelled pulling out the crumbled paper.  
"I'm getting to that part baby, just hold on for while," Alois said slowly kissing the young Earl.  
"What is with this Poison?," Sebastian stomped his foot like an angry child begging for the answer. Alois ignored the butler and continued talking to the boy.  
"Since Elizabeth is going to heaven. . . Do you really want to meet her again when you die?," Alois slide slide his hand down Ciel's neck.  
"What is your point?."  
Alois kissed him roughly, passionately , dominately and released as he ran ran out of breath.  
"This was our last dance, here on earth but not our last kiss in eternaty. I'm sorry ,I know this is going to hurt but I will experiance the same amount of pain," Alois pulled his sword out of the scabbard and swung it into the air. He shed a tear.  
"What are you-" Ciel was interrupted with the sword plunging into his heart, tearing up his insides. Alois pulled out the silver sword and watched Ciel fall to his knees.  
"I'll see you in hell," Alois whispered leaning down to kiss Ciel one last time.  
"WHAT THE HELL!," Sebastian yelled running up to Ciel to catch him in his fall. He held the young Earl in his arms and began to cry violently watching his purified tears fall on the breathless boys cheek.  
"YOU BASTARD!," Sebastian yelled glared at the blonde who pressed the sword against his heart.  
"Grell will be here with the poison ,if you want to be with Ciel , drink it, it causes no pain. This is the only way out for us away from that brat and away from you. I love you Ciel," Alois whispered as he thrust the sword into his chest. He feel to the ground and with his last breath placed his hand into Ciel's pale one.  
"I love you . . .hnmm. . .Ciel."  
As Ciel watched this chaos unfold he could only manage a few words to spill out.  
"A. . .Al. . .lois. . . I love you," Ciel whispered breathlessly.

_

Conclusion: Grell arrived, Sebastian drank the poison from the vile and died instantly. His last word where:  
"Ciel, you choose to dance with Alois and now you and I belong to the Devil."

Dance with the Devil  
Written by: Britneyissolame  
Song by: Breaking Benjamin  
Rated M  
Pairing: Alois x Ciel


End file.
